The Three of Us
by lagseeing1123
Summary: "So what do you say?" asked Naruto. Kiba sighed and thought hard for a few minutes. His best friend just asked him to have a threesome with him and his girlfriend Hinata! Eventually though due to his own needs, Kiba caved in. "Okay, let's do this." Warnings: Lemon. KibaNaruHina Fullway Threesome. With yaoi. Anal. KibaNaru. KibaHina. NaruHina. One-shot.


The Three of Us

"So what do you say?" asked Naruto. Kiba sighed and thought hard for a few minutes. His best friend just asked him to have a threesome with him and his girlfriend Hinata! Eventually though due to his own needs, Kiba caved in. "Okay, let's do this."

Lemon. KibaNaruHina Fullway Threesome. With yaoi. Anal. KibaNaru. KibaHina. NaruHina.

WARNING: Contains heterosexual and homosexual activities. This is a fullway threesome between all of them. Kiba and Naruto are both bisexual in this story. Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend and a yaoi fanfic writer who is curious about what she writes and wants to experience it for herself therefore suggesting the threesome.

The Three of Us

"Oh just you wait 'cause I'm gonna fuck you up so bad!" Kiba swore loudly after being killed by Naruto in the shooter game they were playing on XBox 5 times in a row. It was one-on-one and Kiba was already up 8-3 a while ago and now it was tied 8-8 after his best friend came bursting ｗith a 5-0 run. The first who reached 10 was the winner of the match.

"Oh come on Kiba. The last time you fucked me up was when we were still 17 year olds." Naruto said back, chuckling.

"Wait, what? You're bringing that up?" Kiba gave Naruto a confused looked. When he said 'fuck you up' he meant it as more of a 'kick your ass', 'beat you in this game' and not the 'fuck you up' Naruto was reminding him of.

"Well it's not everyday you say that to me Dogbreath so I kinda remembered when you used to say that to me. We're even in the same room, sitting on the same bed 4 years ago." Naruto said casually, not at all showing any embarassment of mentioning their well-kept secret moments with each other. "Got yah!"

And then Kiba's character got shot in the head, making the score 9-8 in favor of Naruto.

"What the fuck!" Kiba stared at the screen aghast. "You distracted me. You told me that on purpose to get me off guard!"

Naruto just snorted at Kiba's accusation and got ready for the next round. Kiba did as well but the heavens wasn't in favor of the dog lover as Naruto hit him again with a headshot from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ah, shit! How'd you..." Kiba turned his head to Naruto who was smiling evilly next to him. Naruto just went on a 7 kill streak to win the game, making Kiba blow an 8-3 lead.

"You lost. And here I thought you said you were gonna fuck me up so bad." Naruto reminded. "You're all talk Kiba."

"That was just a lucky kill streak. It's because you were distracting me from the game." Kiba reasoned out because there was just no way he'd lose to Naruto when he was just two kills away. At least that's what the Inuzuka believed.

"You want a rematch?"

"As much as I'd love to kick your ass, I'm tired." Kiba said, letting himself fall back on his bed and gave out a deep yawn. "Why do you keep mentioning about 4 years ago though? It just seems outta nowhere."

"Yeah I know it seems outta nowhere, but to tell you the truth I do have a reason."

"A reason? Wait, don't tell me you want us to have sex with each other again?" Kiba asked, staring closely at Naruto. The blond was silent and could only turn his head as he gave a light blush.

"WAIT do you really want to?" Kiba asked with great shock at what the implication Naruto's silence and not denying anything meant. He was so surprised he sat back up to be able to see Naruto's reaction.

"What if I told you yes, but it's not what you think." Naruto finally replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Naruto, you do remember you have a girlfriend. We can't just fool around for a quick fuck like old times. I mean, I'm not seeing anyone so I don't really have a problem having sex with you but you have Hinata."

"Wait, so does that mean you're okay with it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"With what?"

"Having sex with me again?"

"You have a girlfriend Naruto."

"But if I didn't?"

"Well then... I guess so. We've done it before and if you ask me, I haven't had sex in like two months." Kiba admitted.

"Seriously? Not even a casual fuck?" Naruto asked in utter disbelief.

"No. I've been pretty busy with my job at the pet store that I haven't had much time to you know, fool around or date someone."

"That's good then."

"What do you mean that's good?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "You really can't be serious about this? What would Hinata think?"

"Oh I think Hinata will be totally okay with it. In fact, she's the one who actually wants this to happen."

"What to happen?"

"Hinata wants us to have a threesome." Naruto finally said.

"A threesome? With me? And wait, wait, wait. Hinata wants this?"

"Yeah, she's the one who suggested it. You know how she's a fan fiction author of Rated MA yaoi stories. You even read some of her work before. She told me she was curious of how it really happens in real life. Hinata knows I'm bisexual, knows that you're bisexual and honestly... I kinda let it slip to her about our friends with benefits agreement back in highshool." Naruto confessed, glancing sideways with a sort of guilty look on his face.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I told her, you know, about us, having sex back in high school?" Naruto repeated.

"Naruto what were you thinking? Who else have you told about this?" Kiba demanded with great worry.

"Only Hinata." the blond replied. Kiba gave somewhat of a sigh of relief hearing that. Hinata's not only Naruto's girlfriend. She's also one of Kiba's closest friend who is a girl. Even so, he had to know what in the world made Naruto think it was okay to tell her about this secret that was supposed to be kept solely between them.

"But why?"

"Kiba she's our friend and she's my girlfriend. I wanted to be honest ｗith her. She asked me how I realized that I like guys too and I don't remember how but I ended up telling her about us. But trust me, she's totally okay with it and it's not like you being bisexual too is a secret. We just never told our friends about what we used to do back then."

"Okay. It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Great. So, are you game for the threesome?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You guys really want to have a threesome with me?"

"Yeah, we do. Hinata's the first one to suggest it and I can't deny that it does sound exciting. I kinda wanna see how she looks when getting fucked and I don't want just any other guy to do that with her. I want someone I can trust and it's only you Kiba."

"Did you just tell me you ｗant me to fuck your girlfriend while you watch?"

"Yeah, I kinda just did."

"You're crazy Naruto."

"Anything for my Hinata. And besides, didn't you just tell me you haven't had sex in two months. That's too long. You must be dying for release."

"Don't remind me." Kiba groaned.

"But come on Kiba. You can get laid and Hinata and I can satisfy our curiosity. So what do you say?"

Kiba sighed and thought hard for a few minutes. Eventually he caved in.

"Okay, let's do this".

...

"Hinata, are you really serious about this?" Kiba asked. There he was sitting on the bed of Naruto's room as he was face-to-face with the blond's girlfriend who was sitting cross-legged on the bed and wearing only an oversized t-shirt to cover herself. Naruto was there standing just beside him.

"Of course Kiba-kun." Hinata answered.

"Won't you feel awkward with me, you know we're friends right? I'm not just some other guy you're not gonna meet again."

"I know Kiba-kun. I promise, there won't be awkwardness. I'm just really curious, Naruto must have told you already why."

"Yeah, but of course I need to hear it from you too. So, how do we start?"

"Why don't you kiss me?" Hinata suggested. If there was any other thing that can break the shyness and uncentainty between them, that was it.

"You really want that?" Kiba asked, not much for the assurance but for the surprise that he was actually seeing and hearing Hinata this bold and confident. He gave a quick look at Naruto who was there beside him and with him not giving a disapproving look, Kiba leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips.

Her lips were soft, warm and as smooth as velvet. There were no signs of any cracks from dryness that was the case for the other people he's kissed before. Kiba instinctly closed his eyes to immerse himself deeper into the feeling before he let his tongue slip out to swipe at Hinata's lips. Never had he imagined before that he would be doing this with Hinata and somehow it felt surreal.

However this was real and he felt her part her lips and so in he slipped his tongue which was met with Hinata's own. In a few seconds Kiba's hands have subconsciously wrapped around Hinata's back, combing his fingers into her long dark-blue hair as he placed more pressure on the kiss and began to swirl his tongue around Hinata's mouth causing her to moan out and her arms to wrap around Kiba's back.

Naruto watched as the two made out. If ever asked if he felt any jealousy on how Kiba was kissing his girlfriend, he could clearly say 'no'. What he actually felt was the feeling of being left out. He wanted nothing more than to join the two of them.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Naruto whispered from behind Kiba as he climbed on the bed. It made Kiba pull back from the kiss and turn his head towards the blond, as if just remembering he was there too.

"Want me to kiss you too?" Kiba teased with a wink of his right eye.

"That doesn't sound so bad." replied Naruto and he turned to look at Hinata. "What do you say my princess?"

"I'm sure that would be quite a view." Hinata giggled. It was really one of her fantasies to be able to see two guys kiss in real life, and 'do' more, hence this agreement between the three of them.

Naruto looked at Kiba waiting for a signal of agreement and when he saw his best friend smirk, he moved closer to the brunet, walking tall on his knees before he pulled the slightly taller and larger guy closer before he went straight for his lips.

Naruto's heart raced a bit at their kiss, memories of when they were teens flooding back into his mind. He might not have feelings for Kiba like those he hold for Hinata but still the kiss gave him a great sense of excitement. He felt Kiba grab on to his waist as he intensified the kiss by pushing harder, opening his lips to swipe his tongue at the other's lips, asking for permission to enter just as he did with Hinata. Naruto did as asked, feeling the warmth and wetness of Kiba's tongue as it danced against his own. His eyes were shut tight as they made out, all while Hinata was blushing under them as she watched fixated at the passionate display between her boyfriend and one of her closest friends.

It took almost a minute before the two boys pulled back, Naruto gasping for air as he wasn't used to the intensity of the kiss Kiba gave.

"Enjoying the show, Hinata?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"Ve-very." she replied face flushed. Naruto chuckled at the sight. For a yaoi writer such as herself, he expected such a reaction. He was glad that this agreement between the three of them wasn't turning out to be bad at all. All Naruto wanted was for Hinata to be happy.

"Well we ain't in the good part yet. Later you can watch me as I fuck your boyfriend doggy style. Naruto had always enjoyed that position back then." Kiba said confidently. Naruto's face turned beet red upon hearing Kiba tell that to Hinata. "You up for that Naruto?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess so?" Naruto replied shyly. "It's been a long time since I bottomed though."

"Oh come on Naruto. Just last week you let me fuck you with the strap-on you bought online." Hinata suddenly told Kiba.

"Hi-hinata..." And then Naruto's face flushed even brighter. It was one thing for him to tell Hinata about how he used to bottom for Kiba but it was totally different to tell Kiba about how he asked of Hinata to do that for him.

"Wait you let her do you with a strap-on?" Kiba asked with surprise.

"She was the one who was curious about it, okay. I only bought it because she wanted to try." Naruto defended.

"Really?" Kiba said with a tone that told Naruto he didn't believe him. "Well what a good boyfriend you are."

"I'm not lying." Naruto insisted.

"Okay, okay. So, let's get to the good part shall we?" Kiba announced. He took his shirt off and Naruto soon followed. Their shorts and boxers were also gotten rid off and thrown who knows where in the room, revealing two beautifully sculpted bodies and proudly standing erections. Hinata was amazed at the sight. She thought Naruto already had a great body but she had to admit Kiba showed more dedication to the gym and diet than she thought of. And more than that, Kiba was noticeably 'larger' than Naruto in that one other department.

"Like what you see Hinata?" Kiba asked. Hinata sat there unable to speak. She could only nod in place in approval.

"You want this baby inside you huh?" Kiba again asked as he held his erection and waved it around.

"Kiba you're scaring her." Naruto joked as he looked at Hinata's mortified face.

"I'm just asking."

"Well, is it just me or have you gotten bigger since we last..." Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah, maybe an inch." Kiba replied. "Want this inside you? Maybe you can give me a blowjob. You were such a great cocksucker back then."

"I uh... maybe later. Anyway, let's get Hinata ready." Naruto suggested to change the subject. He really preferred if Kiba just stayed quiet about what he used to like doing 4 years ago with him. Kiba wasn't lying though. Naruto did love sucking his dick and getting his ass pounded all before he met Hinata. And speaking of Hinata, Naruto tried to stop himself from thinking back of the memories he shared with Kiba. They still needed to get her ready, all aroused and lubricated. And so he crawled in front of Hinata beforeｇently kissing her.

"Just enjoy the show babe and let us make you feel good." he assured her. He then took off the large t-shirt she was wearing, revealing her voluptous figure for both him and Kiba to see. As it turned out, Hinata wasn't wearing any underwear and so her large breasts and cleanly shaven womanhood were exposed for both Naruto and Kiba to appreciate.

"Damn, you have such a sexy body Hinata. Who knew you had such large breasts underneath those baggy clothes you always wear?" Kiba commented as he stared in surprise. "And you weren't wearing any bra or panties underneath that shirt?"

"Well, it's faster to strip if they're already gone, isn't it?" Hinata replied.

"Good point. You know Hinata, I may be bisexual but unlike Naruto I've always leaned more towards guys but damn, you're fucking sexy Hinata." Kiba said again. It made his earlier forned erection even harder and the desire and need to put it inside somewhere was increasing. It's been two months since he last got laid.

"Of course she is." Naruto said in agreement. Then he continued kissing Hinata, from her lips down to her chin and her neck, almost not leaving any piece of skin untouched with his lips. His left hand snaked around Hinata's belly and felt her up, the touch so light as it glided over her midsection. Hinata moaned at her boyfriend's ministrations, closing her eyes to submerge herself in the pleasure she was being given. She had been so immersed in what Naruto was doing that she almost forgot Kiba was also there, watching the two of them.

The Inuzuka went still for a few seconds, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He's never shared a bed with two people at the same time before and neither have Naruto and Hinata. This was all a new experience for the three of them. His curiosity was filling up and in his mind sprung out images of the things they could do, all those thing he's only ever watched or read about before. And now he had the chance to experience it, to live out his fantasies.

Deciding that he shouldn't waste more time, Kiba grabbed Hinata by both her legs, feeling the softness and smoothness of her skin. He was looking at her face and he saw her eyes open. When he saw her smile, he took that as permission and he let the palm of his hands glide up to her thighs, just as what Naruto was doing on her upper body. He could hear her moans more often with his added touch and he continued doing so as he spread her thighs to give him a good view of her pussy lips that he noticed was beginning to drip with her fluids.

His hand continued to travel upward until it reached her core, his palm cupping her outer lips making Hinata squirm a bit under him. Naruto was glancing his way as he sucked on Hinata's left breast, eager to watch what Kiba was about to do. And so Kiba spread Hinata's outer lips with his left thumb and index finger, giving him a view of her inner petals and her pleasure nub.

As if trusting Kiba to do it by himself, Naruto focused on pleasuring Hinata's upper body and shifted his gaze towards her face. He went for her right breast and mouthed it, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nipple and letting his right hand play with her other breast. Kiba who was down a bit south stuck his tongue out licked Hinata's slit from bottom to top, taking in all the juices dripping out of her core and enjoying its uniquely tantalizing taste.

Hinata's moans became louder and her legs wriggled with less self control as the two boys made it harder for her with the sensations they were giving her. She's never felt being pleasured like this from both her breasts and pussy with this much intensity. It really was different when you have two guys working on you than just one trying to do everything. And if she thought that was all it could reach up to, she was strongly mistaken.

Kiba now more confident after his experimental licks here and there put it up a notch as he captured Hinata's clit in his mouth and circled his eager tongue on the very sensitive nub.

"Oh Kiba-kun!" Hinata moaned his name at last. It was music to Kiba's ear that he actually made Hinata sound his name. He thought she would be more reserved about that especially since her boyfriend was just right there. Kiba looked at Naruto who was still busy running his hand ups and down Hinata hair and breasts. Well at least he didn't have to worry about Naruto getting jealous about his girl moaning out another man's name.

He continued on the task at hand, even pushing in one finger inside her and began to rhythmically thrust it in and out her core, putting pressure on the warm ribbed walls as he relentlessly abused her clit with his skilled tongue. Hinata was grunting at almost every thrust of his finger and in a few seconds more, he felt her walls squeeze tightly on his finger as her body convulsed and she screamed loudly when she reached her climax. Her legs squirmed under him as she was hit by wave after wave of pleasure, making her pussy squirt out more of her juices which Kiba eagerly lapped up.

When her orgasm has finally come down, she lay still and breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded from the overwhelming pleasure she had just experienced courtesy of the two boys with her.

"That was... amazing." she breathed out.

"Hinata that was just Kiba fingering you." Naruto pointed out. He found it hard to believe Hinata was already looking like that after just one orgasm. They've not even gotten to the good part yet.

"That just shows how awesome I am." Kiba said.

"You wish." the blond countered.

"Hehe. Come on, now that's Hinata's already had one, it's our turn to have some fun."

"Yeah."

"Let's prep you up. Ever since that day you asked me for this threesome, I've been wanting so badly to stick my dick up your ass."

"You fantasize about me, Kiba?"

"Just this time. But come on, let's turn this fantasy into reality. Hinata's probably excited too, aren't you?" Kiba asked as he turned to look at her. She nodded and gave Naruto a pleading look, like someone who couldn't wait for their present.

"Okay." Naruto agreed and he grabbed the bottle of lubricant on top of the nightstand. He bought it a few months before when Hinata first topped him with the strap-on. "Here's the lube."

Kiba took the bottle and smirked. He was gonna have so much fun.

"Naruto, lay on your side." Kiba instructed. Naruto gave a confused look but decided to just follow the brunet. Kiba soon followed and rotated his body so that he was facing Naruto's erection and the blond was facing his.

"69 while prepping me? That's so you Kiba." Naruto chuckled as he was reminded of his naughty nights with the brunet back in high school.

"Since I know how much you like it Naruto, you and Hinata can suck my dick while I prep you."

"Okay. You up for it baby?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I guess so. After all, I have to return the favor." she answered. She carefully positioned herself so that she too was facing Kiba's groin, inches away from Naruto's head.

"Ah Kiba that's so..." Naruto suddenly groaned. Kiba has taken his dick inside his mouth without warning and was already beginning to work on it. Naruto figured he should start too because after all, Kiba's never had someone to do that to him for two months. He looked closely at Kiba's length, the head of his dick dripping with precum. Slowly he took the length in his hand, the sensation bringing back a familiarity as he pulled back the foreskin to completely reveal the head, an angry red in color due to all the blood that pooled there.

From his view he saw Hinata, who was also looking curious and unsure of what to do next. Naruto on the other hand felt a sudden pang in his stomach upon the realization that he was just about to suck another guy's dick right in front of his girlfriend. Sure he's told Hinata about being bi and having done this before but to be watched was an entirely different thing.

But then again, what should he be embarrassed about? They've all agreed to this and Hinata was the one to suggest it. Surely she wouldn't laugh at Naruto for doing something like this. And that's what he believed so with a deep breath he took in the head of Kiba's erection and wrapped his lips tightly over it and gave a small suck

Naruto definitely felt the effect it had on Kiba as it reflected back to him when Kiba moaned out, sending vibrations to Naruto's own length before Kiba withdrew to say something.

"Keep doing Naruto." Kiba gasped out, doing what he could to prevent his hips from bucking forward to slip his length deeper into Naruto's mouth. "I'm gonna start prepping you okay?"

Naruto heard the cap of the bottle of lube pop open and he remembered what Kiba was also supposed to be doing.

"Sure. Just be gentle okay." Naruto requested.

"Gentle? But you always tell me to be rough before."

"Kiba I haven't done this since..." Naruro grumbled while Hinata laughed softly. "Just don't... ohh Kiba at least warn me when you put a finger in."

But Kiba already did. His lube covered index finger has easily slipped past Naruto's ring of anal muscles. It was always easier when Naruto wasn't tensed.

"Just go back to sucking my dick. After all we need it slick for later." Kiba instructed as he too took back in his mouth Naruto's length. Naruto just sighed and followed as Kiba said. He resumed at giving Kiba's erection the attention it needed. It was probably best to do so too since it would distract him from the prepping.

Hinata also joined in and while Naruto focused on the head of Kiba's erection, Hinata used her mouth to take in Kiba's balls to play with them. She has always been fascinated with the two orbs and that was why teabagging was always a part of her and Naruto's foreplay especially when they were the ones doing the 69.

After a few seconds of sucking on the head, Naruto's confidence boosted up a bit and he began to bob his head up and down Kiba's erection, his tongue swirling at everything it could swirl upon. He could feel the erection throbbing inside his mouth as more precum was released. He didn't even realize that Kiba has already placed three fingers inside him and that he had already stretched him ready for something bigger. He was only reminded of it when Kiba finally pushed hard against a special spot inside him that made him moan out loud and arch his back.

"Fuck Kiba, ah right there!" Naruto gasped out as he withdrew his mouth from Kiba's erection. Hinata took this opportunity to wrap her own mouth over Kiba's length and continue with the job of pleasuring him. Naruto was too overwhelmed with the pleasurable sensation Kiba was bombarding him with every prod of his fingers on his prostate that it was becoming difficult for him to resume his earlier task.

"Looks like it's still there." Kiba remarked as he played with Naruto's spot, not unfamiliar on the things it could do to the blond. Hinata watched Naruto's expressions with utter curiosity, happy to learn that the stories she's read about and been writing about was all true.

In a few seconds though, Naruto's groans stopped and Kiba pulled out his fingers and released the blond's erection from his mouth.

"Okay, time for the real thing." Kiba announced. He shuffled around the bed, making Hinata withdraw her mouth too to let Kiba move. He grabbed a pack of condom, tore the cover with his teeth and unrolled the protective rubber over his length. He took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount over the condom and spread it.

"So how do we do this?" Kiba asked both Naruto and Hinata. "Do I fuck Naruto alone or do you want Naruto to do you at the same time Hinata?"

"Well, I don't think I can fuck Hinata while you're doing me, at least not when I'm still not used to the feeling." Naruto answered.

"That's okay with me." Kiba agreed but looked at Hinata with concern. "Do you think you can wait a bit more Hinata?"

"I'm fine. Besides, I've already climaxed earlier courtesy of you so it's only fair for you guys to enjoy." Hinata replied.

"Good. Now that it's settled," Kiba turned to look at Naruto. "All fours for me Naruto."

"Doggy style? I expected as much." Naruto chuckled. Ever since he could remember, Kiba's always been associated to dogs. It's even in his last name INUzuka and his Dogbreath nickname. Naruto did as told and took the center of the bed and balanced on his elbows and knees, sticking his ass out to give both Kiba and Hinata a good view of his puckered, yet undoubtedly prepped entrance.

"Come over Hinata, I wanna eat you up." Naruto motioned for his girlfriend to lay in front of him.

"Is it okay if I sit beside you guys first? I actually wanna see... you know..." Hinata asked shyly.

"Me getting fucked from behind. Well that's okay. You don't have to be shy saying it." Naruto reassured.

"Okay then, you ready Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto gave a nod and then Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's hips and aligned his erection on the blond's entrance. Slowly he pushed in, feeling resistance at first but then thanks to the sufficient lubrication and preparation he was able to slide all his length inside Naruto. The blond only gave a single grunt as he was midway. Hinata who was sitting on the right side of the bed watched with fascination, her right hand unconsciously making its way to her core.

"Fuck, Naruto you feel so tight around me." Kiba gasped out.

"And you feel huge. Ugh, just give me a few seconds to get used to it." Naruto said as he tried his best to relax. His walls were being stretched fully and he muttered under his breath about how Kiba was a lot larger than the strap-on Hinata used on him. He didn't even recall that Kiba was this huge. He didn't lie when he said he grew a bit more after the last time they've had sex.

"Okay, but I can't promise I'll be able to hold for long. I wanna move so badly." And of course he did because again, it's been quite a while since he had his dick inside a tight ass such as Naruto's.

"Alright, just be gentle at first."

"Got you." Kiba smiled and slowly he started moving, pulling out with control until only the tip was in before sliding back in. He heard Naruto grunt but he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Kiba disregarded that and he let a bit of his weight fall on Naruto's back and held him around the waist before attaching his lips on Naruto's back. He gave soft kisses to every piece of skin he could reach as he slowly picked up the pace of his thrust until he could feel lesser resistance from Naruto as the blond got used to him.

Hinata was watching in awe as Kiba thrusted in and out of Naruto, her fingers busy rubbing on her clit and her left hand playing with her breasts. It was weirdly mesmerizing to watch, even though it was another man doing such an intimate act with her boyfriend. She didn't feel any jealousy but rather only felt aroused at the sight before her.

As she continued pleasuring herself, Kiba finally reached a fast and steady pace and with a huge groan from Naruto, both Hinata and Kiba knew that Kiba's finally found Naruto's sweet spot and it was only supported by Naruto's following pleas.

"Oh fuck right there. Kiba fuck me right there." the blond begged. His back arched from the intensity of each bolt of pleasure delivered upon him by every thrust Kiba gave upon his prostate.

"Want me to go faster?" Kiba asked.

"Ah please. Go faster. Harder." cried out Naruto and Kiba complied. He rode Naruto as hard and fast as he could, never missing his spot and all the blond could do was grip tightly on the bedsheet as he kept on sounding out moans of ecstasy. And if that wasn't enough, he felt Kiba's hand wrap around his erection and pumped on it as he continued to pound on him.

With that it didn't take long before Naruto reached his climax and shot his load into Kiba's hand. Hinata who was vigorously rubbing her nub also came and her core squirted out juices as her pelvic muscles spasmed. The same happened for Kiba because as Naruto climaxed, his anal walls also spasmed giving a tighter grip around Kiba's length and that was more than enough to send the brunet over the edge, shooting all his warm load into the condom while he was still inside Naruto. His hips slowly came to a halt as he rode out his orgasm, finally pulling out after the last wave.

"Damn that felt so good." Kiba exclaimed. He was breathing harder than normal but nonetheless didn't feel exhausted yet. After all it was just one round. He was sure there were more to come, literally. He laid down on his back beside Naruto who laid prone with a satisfied look on his face. He then noticed that his right hand was all sticky and remembered that Naruto shot his load on it.

"Look at the mess you made." Kiba told the blond, looking at the white substance splattered on his hand as it slowly dripped to his forearm. Naruto tilted his head slightly to look but he just laughed.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Uhm, you can use this Kiba." Hinata then called out to him. The brunet turned to her to see her handing him a few pieces of tissue paper. He took it and thanked Hinata before wiping himself clean and also removing the soiled condom and throwing it along with the tissue in the trash bin near the bed.

"Did you enjoy the show princess?" Naruto asked.

"Very. You two looked so hot together." Hinata answered honestly.

"Really?" Kiba looked at her doubtingly but it was more of teasing. He never really did understood why some girls like watching or reading about the homosexual affairs between to men. "Well you did enjoy touching yourself while watching me screw your boyfriend's ass so I suppose you're not joking."

Hinata blushed upon hearing Kiba's words. She didn't realize that Kiba saw her as she did that. She seldom did it as Naruto was almost always there when she needed him. A rare occassion where she would rub herself was when Naruto asked her to give him a show and even if it was a bit embarassing, she would do it for the blond.

Naruto saw her reaction and smiled. He sat up and crawled towards Hinata, pulling her into an embrace and gave her a soft kiss.

"I saw you too and I totally think you looked hot." he whispered just right next to Hinata's ear which made her face flush even redder. "This time though, I want to be the one pleasing you. Are you game for that?"

"Of course."

Naruto smiled and brought his hands over her breasts while he swooped down to kiss the left side of her neck, making Hinata lean her head to the right to give more access for Naruto. There he gave a light suck and gently went down to her collar bone while his right hand travelled further down into her core where he slipped inside two fingers.

"My, my. You're so fucking wet Hinata. I can't wait to be inside you."

"Then go for it." Hinata told him. Naruto looked up and gave a smirk to her.

"All fours for me baby." he instructed and soon he withdrew his fingers from her. He couldn't help but bring his juice coated fingers in his mouth to get a taste of her and it didn't disappoint. Hinata was already sticking her ass out when he glanced upon her again.

"So ready for round two?" Kiba asked. He was still laying there on the other side of the bed next to Hinata, stroking his cock to bring it back to its erected state.

"You bet. So better get a new condom over that dick so you can take me while I take Hinata."

"Sounds fun." And Kiba did so, getting another one from the nightstand and also threw a package at Naruto. He was surprised when Naruto threw it back at him.

"I won't be needing that. Hinata's taking pills."

"Oh. Well don't blame me if you knock her up." Kiba said as a warning. At least he tried. They can't blame him if anything unexpected happens. He ｐut the package back on the nightstand and once again lubed up his condom covered erection. In a few seconds he was ready to go.

When Naruto saw that Kiba was all prepared, he walked on his knees to Hinata and helped her position herself for the most comfort. He aligned his dick on her entrance, gave it a few rub to let Hinata know he was going in and then let his naked erection slide all the way inside her core.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto groaned out. It was already hard to believe he was able to wait that long before letting himself inside Hinata. Then again the long wait almost doubled the pleasure he was being given and he wasn't even moving yet. She was so wet amd he could feel her juices dripping on his cock. She hugged him tight and even a small rub against her walls felt so good. "You feel so good around me babe."

"Now that you two are all set up, time for me to join."

Kiba didn't waste time positioning himself behind Naruto and sliiding in his length back again into Naruto's much ready ass. There was no trouble sheathing himself in and also no trouble into easily hitting Naruto's sweet spot again, evidence by Naruto's grunt.

"Naruto, you move first. I'll find a way to go with your rhythm." Kiba instructed. Afterall, this was the first time anyone of them has ever been in a 'train' and they didn't expect it would be an easy thing to do.

"Okay." Naruto replied and thanked Kiba that he was allowed to move already. Kiba pulled out halfway to give Naruto some room to work with and soon enough Nsruto was building up a good pace as he thrusted his hips back and forth against Hinata, letting himself enjoy the pleasure of his length rubbing against her warm, wet and enveloping walls. Hinata felt the same as she finally had someone filling her up and it was none other than the love her life, Naruto.

As Naruto bucked his hips back and forth, his ass also slid around Kiba's length and once the brunet had a good idea of how to join the two of them in their rhythm, he lightly grabbed Naruto around his torso for support as he too began thrusting in and out of the blond. Naruto groaned out as he felt Kiba stretching his walls once again and pressing on the spot inside him. It made it harder for him to concentrate on his own rhythm as he wanted to push back against Kiba harder but looking under him reminded him that Hinata was still there for him to please. It was just that experiencing pleasure from two different ends was something he's never experienced before and it was the best thing he's ever had.

"Ohh god you two feel so fucking good." Naruto cried out. His orgasm was building up fast and it was only expected being stimulated at both ends. Never in his life had he wanted to cum so badly. His thrusting became more erratic and fast, his hands gripping harder on Hinata's sides as he pounded fervently on her. In turn it did the same effect to Hinata who was also approaching her climax. Her hand has already found her clit and was rubbing furiously against it, struggling to balance her weight on her other hand.

In the end it was Naruto who climaxed first, moaning out Hinata's name as his pelvic muscles convulsed in pleasure making him shoot deep inside Hinata waves of his warm cum. Hinata felt the large pulses of Naruto's length inside her and she also came just a few seconds after her lover, also screaming out Naruto's name as her walls spasmed tightly around the blond's length, completely milking him of all he had to offer.

The chain of events didn't stop there however because as Naruto came, his ass also provided a tighter grip to Kiba's sliding dick which was also enough to make Kiba reach his orgasm, making him moan out loud as he relished the waves of pleasure that shook him to the core.

When his orgasm finally died down, he pulled out of Naruto with his remaining strength and laid on the right side of the bed. Once free, Naruto pulled out of Hinata, his length coated with his cum and he let himself fall down on the other side of the bed. Hinata finally let herself fall down on the bed, cum dripping out of her pussy and slowly down her thighs.

The three of them were breathing hard but with satisfied smiles. They've just experienced one of the best orgasm of their lives and they let themselves bask under its after effects.

"That felt so... hahh... fucking amazing." Naruto gasped out.

"I second that." Kiba agreed on the other side.

"Yeah. This was amazing." Hinata said, repeating the same words of Naruto as she was unable to find a word more suited to describe what she just experienced with the two boys laying beside her. "Thank you Kiba, for joining us."

"Yeah... thanks a lot dogbreath. I definitely... enjoyed it."

"I should be the one... thanking you two." Kiba said as he turned around on his side to face the two of them. "Finally gotten laid after two months and with none other than my two best friends. What do you know?"

"Yeah, whattadaya know?" Naruto repeated.

"The night is young. There's still a lot more we could try. I haven't fucked your sexy girlfriend yet which is kinda unfair, don't you think Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Well, if Naruto's okay with it." Hinata replied.

"Of course I'm okay with it. Kiba could ride you on one end while I get to fuck you in your cute little mouth." Naruto suggested.

"You are such are dirty talker." Hinata said, pushing her boyfriend lightly.

"You know you like it." the blond chuckled.

The night went on and the three of them did try all the positions they could think of. The first was Naruto's suggestions where they fucked Hinata on both ends. After that, Naruto convinced Hinata to have anal where Kiba fucked her on her pussy while Naruto fucked her on her ass. It was one of the best sexual experience she has ever had, on par with Naruto being in between her and Kiba moments earlier.

They enjoyed the night until they were all spent with Kiba deciding to stay the night and sleep with them with Hinata in between. He chuckled softly, being hit with the reality that yes, he indeed just had sex with two of his friends who are dating each other and that he loved every second of it. It sounds crazy but damn, there was no way he would ever regret sharing this night with the two of them. And he had a great feeling Naruto and Hinata felt the same way.

END.

A/N: So there it is. A KibaNaruHina fullway threesome. I should have been writing Chapter 3 of Accidentally In Love but this threesome idea came to me and I couldn't set it aside without writing it down. I didn't expect it would be this long for a one-shot.

For those who thought this would be a normal straight threesome, I provided warnings so don't blame me if you read it all the way through and then complain. (Since this is an updated Author's Note, I have read the first few reviews and as expected there were some who complained of the yaoi part. Apparently they used to read my other straight lemons and were disappointed that this was not what they were expecting. I've written it on my profile. I prefer yaoi than straight pairings. I am not straight. I'm a bisexual guy but I lean more towards guys that's why I write more yaoi. It's also why even if people ask me to write threesome of Naruto with two girls, I don't write it because for me one girl is enough. And you'll probably expect me to make the girls do yuri/lesbian stuff and I don't really dig that.)

Comments about the one-shot are highly appreciated so just leave them down there. I'll go back to working on Accidentally In Love after I update this story.

If you liked this story, I also have a previously uploaded SasuNaruKarin fullway threesome titled So, Which Do You Prefer? You can check it out on my profile. Another threesome fic, which has no yaoi between Naruto, Menma and Karin is also there, titled 'My Other Cousin With Needs'.


End file.
